A Sakura Day with Kyoya Hibari
by JulietGivesUp
Summary: Short little story about Hibari and OC.Tells about OC character's day with the one and only Hibari Kyoya.Hope you like it and I appreciate comments     HibariXOC


Yay! Third Reborn! fanfic. This is time it's about Hibari. Not sure how this is gonna work out .lll. By the way, there are a lot of author's notes on this one, so just try to ignore them if they get too annoying. But other than that, enjoy and please comment :'D

* * *

><p>A Sakura Day with Kyoya Hibari<p>

It was a beautiful spring in Namimori. The clouds disappeared from the distance, the sun rising as early as 5:30.

I've had this day marked in my calendar for months now. The old man from the shrine said it was the best day to view the sakuras by Namimori Park. He said that by sunset, the wind will pick up the little delicate flowers and if I stood at an exact location by the shrine steps, I would see a show of thousands of little petals dancing in parabolas.

I hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed. I decided to go for a normal, casual outfit; jeans and a t-shirt that an everyday teenage girl would wear…but my thoughts got the best of me.

I stepped out of my apartment wearing a black skirt with matching black thigh-high socks, a belt I stole from Gokudera's closet when he wasn't looking (tee-hee ^_^), a purple one shoulder top with a black tank top underneath, and my favorite converse. I tied my hair up into the usual and I was ready to go. [A reflection of my wardrobe -.-lll]

I got to the park at about eight thirty. I decided to view the trees closer and ravage some food from street vendors. Not surprisingly there were already tons of people sitting in blankets with picnic baskets. As I ducked through them, I think I even saw Tsuna and company setting up their own little picnic around Lambo and I-pin. I was tempted pop in and strangle Tsuna, but just for today, I'll give him a break.

I made my way pass the cheerful horde of incoming people. 'Seems like l won't be able to enjoy watching the trees from there.' Fortunately, I found a less crowded clearing by the edge of the park. My stomach grumbled loudly.

"I skipped breakfast just to get here early. There better be a good stand selling something fried or dipped in chocolate or I am going to go insane…" mumbling grouchily I searched for any sign of food.

What I found instead was unexpected (NOT! This is a fanfic, what do you expect to find?). There, looming over a stand was none other than Hibari Kyoya. It seemed like he was bullying the poor owner or something.

"Osu Kyoooooyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I called, one arm waving furiously in the air (anime style ;D).

Well, that seemed to get his attention because right when I finished, he strolled on over and whacked my head with his tonfa.

"Ittaii! (Ouch!) Can't you be more gentle prefect-san?" I teased stroking my injured skull.

"Hmph. Urusai (Shut up). You're too lou-"

And he never got to finish. By the time I saw the crepe stand I squealed and lost conscious to everything else.

"Hey there oyaji, one crepe with a chocolate filling with strawberry sauce, maple syrup, and powdered sugar please." I smiled sweetly.

The old man flinched and peered slowly behind me at Hibari.

Hibari still looking irritated and pissed off, let out a small growl. At least, I could've sworn I heard a growl. But anyways the terrified crepe man turned pale and whipped up probably the fastest crepe ever made. I was about to reach into my wallet to get some money when the guy just shoves the crepe into my hands.

"F-free of charge! Just take him with you!" he pointed at the now menacing Hibari.

I contemplated for a second, thinking if it was right to just leave the stand without paying the poor guy. But then again, I AM doing a great public service for him getting Hibari outta here. So it was settled.

"Sweet!" I withdrawed my hand from the wallet and laced my arm with Hibari's, pulling him off the stand before he could really kill this guy. Lesson learned: Bring Hibari along when you buy something; you might just get it for free.

I dragged him to a nearby park bench. I stared at the beautiful confectionary in my unworthy hands. It was so gorgeous that I just had to take the time to adore it. My partner beside me stared dully at me, probably incapable of comprehending its beauty. (LoL, sweets addict much?)

"Why don't you just eat it, herbivore?"

I gave him a slanty-eyed look and replied, "Don't you see the magnificence and marvel of this refined crepe? It's too beautiful to eat so soon. One must first absorb its statuesque and grand-ness before putting it in their unruly mouths." (*sniff* L would be proud)

"…and besides I dunno how to eat it…" I mumbled. (never eaten a crepe before)

Hibari looked at me as if I was mentally retarded. Awkward silence. "…."

"Stop staring at me, damn it! See, if I was to bite horizontally then the filling will spurt out from the sides and if I were to bite it vertically the filling will spurt out in the bottom! I can't find a way in which I can eat this without the filling squirting ou-WAHHHH! KYOYA!"

He suddenly bit into the crepe, ruining the sugary masterpiece. The bastard chewed slowly with a smug look in his face. I pouted and bit off a mouthful. No use in fussing about it now that it's ruined. -_-''' Besides, _he_ was the one who got us the free crepe.

Haha I just noticed he had chocolate on his chin. I snickered and pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket. The prefect watched me puzzled. I wiped the chocolate from his chin and handed it to him. I then resumed eating.

The sakura blossoms truly were dazzling. Looking up, some petals were falling from the trees we were sitting under. One fell directly on my nose. I giggled and was about to remove it when Hibari got to it first. His dark gray eyes observed me as he placed the petal into my hands. The scene was so serene and unreal that it felt like it was taken from a tacky shojo manga.

My face felt hot. In fact, the whole time I've been with Hibari it's been so cheesy and lame. No way could this be real…could this possibly be a goddamn dream? I smacked my face and randomly pinched my cheeks. They all hurt but Hibari's tonfas whacking the side of my head hurt more by far. So it really isn't a dream. I rubbed my head wincing from the pain. One of these days I'll hit him with a tonfa and show him how it feels…

"You know, my skull just might crack open one day because of those tonfas."

"I couldn't help it, you were acting weird again. I had to do something…" he said a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, _I'm_ acting weird?" I retorted.

"What do you mean?" His eyes piercing my back. (If looks could kill huh?)

"Betsuni (nothing)…" I looked around looking for a distraction or an escape route, anything that will get me out of this prefect's gaze. An ice cream cart. Perfect.

I scurried off to the ice cream vendor (So much for lesson number one -.-). I took my time and bought two ice cream cones. One was strawberry and the other one was chocolate. I walked back to Hibari and handed him one of the ice cream.

I sat back down awkwardly nibbling my ice cream. Silence.

…..

_Midori Tanabiku _

_Namimori No~ _

_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii~ _

And whatta you know? Hibird shows up. :D

"Awww kawaii (cute)!" I said as the fluffy yellow bird settled into Hibari's hair. I reached up to pet the little guy. In turn, Hibird ruffled his (or maybe her) feathers. She then flew up in little circles and chirped my name.

"Smart birdy," I cooed.

"Hmph, of course," Hibari said smirking.

"I was talking to Hibird. Butt out Kyoya," I said pouting. Remembering my ice cream, I tore off a tiny piece of the cone and fed it to Hibird. He/She willingly pecked at it until it was all crumbs. (Hmmm…I wonder if she'll eat ice cream too)

"Will you quit reaching over my head? I'm still here you know?"

"Yup, I know. Say, where did you ever get Hibird?"

"I adopted him…from somewhere…"

"Ohh…I see, so it's a _him_," I assumed, stroking Hibird's feathers, "well, how do you know it's a him?"

"Stop asking such stupid questions, stupid herbivore." Hibari yawned and closed his eyes.

I drew my hand from his head. "Alright, I got a pretty good question." I waited for him to say something before I continued, "Why do you hate me?"

He opened one of his eyes to peer at me. There was a long period of silence before he finally replied. I waited patiently with my head down, eyes closed, uncertain if I really wanted to hear it.

I felt his warm hands cupping my cheeks lifting my face up. My eyes remained shut as I heard him give out a low chuckle (how OOC for Hibari). Somehow I could feel his face coming closer and a couple more seconds later his lips. We were just a few inches apart when…

"Midori Tanabiku,

Namimori no, Dai naku shou naku name ga ii"

We both stopped, frozen and I finally opened my eyes. That was definitely not Hibird; in fact, it seems to be coming from Hibari's left pocket. It played again. Hibari removed his hands from my cheeks to get to his phone. The song was coming from his cell phone. He set Namimori Chu's anthem as his ringtone.

I laughed out loud at the thought. Hibari answered it impatiently while glaring at me. So much for the atmosphere. I couldn't help it and I just kept laughing until he clamped my mouth shut with his free hand. He finally finished his conversation with probably Kusakabe and hung up. He glared at me for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth to say something. I stopped him before he could.

"Haha don't worry about it. Duty calls, ne Kyoya?" I cut, considerably amused. I felt his glare weaken.

"Just stay right here until I get back in a couple of minutes, got that herbivore?"

"Hai Taichou! (Yes Captain!)" I answered with a smile and a salute. Hibari took Hibird from his head (yes, Hibird was still there) and placed him on top of mine. With that, he left without turning back.

Stupid Hibari.

Did he honestly I could stay in one place for a "couple of minutes"?

Before long, I found myself wandering around the park again. I was getting closer and closer to the woods (wow, they actually have forests in Namimori) when I saw something shiny in a tree several feet from where I stood. Curiosity got the best of me and I hastily trudged to the shiny thing.

It seems as though the shiny thing was stuck inside a very large camellia tree. I stood up on its exposed roots to reach the shiny thing. There was a hole punctured on it, small enough for my index finger to fit in. I felt for the shiny thing when my finger jabbed a sharpened edge. I winced feeling a small wound opening; liberating blood. I took my poor finger out of the hole and just stared at it before popping it into my mouth.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled sucking my bleeding finger. I sat on the roots and searched my pockets for a tissue or something to cover up the wound. Little did I know, a certain canary bird tattled Hibari on me.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari's voice sounded less than pissed as he stepped out from behind a tree. "Hibari, Hibari, Hibari" chirped his traitorous sidekick.

"K-Kyoya, hehe… you're back early…" I stammered hiding my bloody finger behind my back. I sweat-dropped and tried not to look guilty. Nevertheless, he squinted his eyes in suspicion. "What're you hiding behind your back?" (Gosh, Hibari, so many questions) Hibari takes long strides towards me before I can answer. He crouches down, takes my arm, and observes my bloodied finger. (wow, I must've pressed the shiny thing really hard +_+)

"It really isn't all that bad. Just a tiny flesh wound, really," I said with an exasperated sigh. "Hmph, I told you to stay by the bench…" He puts my finger on his mouth and licks the blood off. "…stupid herbivore."

"Would you quit with the whole 'stupid herbivore' thing? It's starting to really piss me of," I said looking away for a reason to be mad. I spotted Hibird resting on a tree branch and stuck my tongue out snottily as if gesturing him a 'Traitor.'

"Don't take this all out on the bird," Hibari replied coolly getting a bandage out from his prefect jacket. He unwrapped it and bandaged my finger. "Tsk, stop trying to act cool prefect-san." (*o* Hibari just bandaged you up and you treat him like this!) Once again I tried to look for a distraction to escape this embarrassing scene, and just my luck, a buns and dumplings cart conveniently appears out of nowhere. I fished out my wallet and dug for some bills. Much to my dismay, there wasn't even a coin left in the wallet. I rummaged through it again desperately. No such luck.

I was about to throw another fit when I saw Hibari take out some money from his wallet. I glowered at his kindness but took it anyway. Before I ran out to the stand though, I stopped in front of him and did the most unexpected thing. I stood on my tippy toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. He was as shocked as I was.

I sprinted to the dumplings cart and felt my face grew warm once again. What the hell was I thinking kissing him like that? I walked up to the vendor wearing oversized black and round glasses and with a matching purple cap and outfit. [That's obviously Fon in disguise =.=" . I wonder if Arcobalenos all do that kind of thing…]

"Umm…eight gyoza buns please…" I muttered to the weirdly dressed dude.

"Hai, that will be 1,243.60¥ ma'am [that is approximately sixteen dollars]."The weird man puts eight buns on a brown paper bag and handed it to me.

"Xièxiè (Thank you in Chinese)," I said courtly. I don't know the guy but I could tell from his accent that he was Chinese. Haha good thing my friend taught me how to say thank you properly.

I strolled back to Hibari and Hibird, satisfied with the food. He took one look at the bag and raised an eyebrow. "You sure you won't get fat by eating all that?"

This time _I_ whacked _him_ in the head. "You idiot, it's not like I'm gonna eat it all. I bought some for I-pin and Lambo. She just _loves_ them."

I glanced up at the sky and just noticed that it was starting to get dark. [Lol, how'd that happen? xD] Damn, I almost forgot about the sakura viewing. Hibari who just finished recovering asked me what was wrong.

"I gotta run to make it in time for the sakura viewing," I told him, quite a few feet away already. He swiftly dashed after me picking me up on his back in the process. He turned left and darted towards Namimori Chu (Middle School). "Namimori shrine is right over there, Kyoya," I half shouted and pointed west. He responded with a "Hnn" and continued going the wrong way. "Where the fuck are you taking me Hibari Kyoya!" I yelled into his ear and pulled his hair to make him stop.

After a lot of yelling and hair pulling (I'm surprise he was unaffected by it all) I finally gave in. It was probably already too late to see the cherry blossoms anyways and there was no stopping this maniac. Seven minutes pass and we entered an unknown section of Namimori. Prefect-san never gave up running and my eyes were getting a bit droopy. I tried fighting off drowsiness but it was a hopeless battle. After about five more minutes, my eyes were starting to close.

And that's when we came to a halt. I had no idea where we were because of my half-lidded eyes, but just then Hibari just dropped me like a sack of rice. I landed on my butt and I instantly woke. "Ittai…" I uttered rubbing my backside.

I yawned sleepily at Hibari. He pulled me up and catapulted me up a tree. It shook as I regained my balance. Hibari joined afterwards with more of a composure. He dragged me further up the tree until we were sitting at the highest branch. Placing me on his lap, I would've protested if I wasn't so drained out of energy.

I noticed that I was still clutching the paper bag. I stole a gyoza bun and took a bite out of it. I halfheartedly offered one to Hibari, but he bit from mine. Slumber was overtaking me again and I was just about to doze off when Hibari flicked my forehead. And for once I was grateful for his abuse, because a surreal phenomenon was played before me.

We had the best view in Namimori Town as we watched hundreds, no, thousands of sakura petals skimming and gliding through the air making little circles in some tides. Japan's sunset was contrasting extravagantly with the colors of the landscape. I was beyond awe strucked. Hibari also watched in content, the wind playing on the locks of his hair. We both sat there for what seemed like perfect eternity.

I didn't want it to end.

I never ever did. But sleep overcame me before I could fight back.

And before I had completely lost all consciousness, I felt Hibari's lips enveloped mine, thus creating one of my life's ephemeral, blissful moments.

**Fin**


End file.
